woaafandomcom-20200215-history
Mystic
Mystics Your power comes from a bloodline of psychic energy that is woven into your spirit. An ancestor may have personally unlocked the secrets to psychic magic through hard work and dedication, or was touched by a powerful psychic entity such as a mind flayer. Psychic power flows through you, changing the way you interact with the world as though it was a sixth sense. Psychic expression might be a constant in your family line, or maybe it only fully matures once every two or three generations. Even more rarely, a mystic's power might be the result of an intense experience that drastically changed their very being, thus starting a new line of gifted psychics. (Mystic is a sorcerous origin which grants class features at 1st, 6th, 14th, and 18th level.) Mystic Magic At 1st level, your spellcasting becomes psychic rather than arcane. You no longer need to supply material components for your spells unless the spell has a listed item cost or consumes a component. You become proficient in the Psionics skill, or one other sorcerer skill of your choice if you already have proficiency with Psionics. You also add vicious mockery and scramble thoughts (see below) to your list of available cantrips you can take any time you learn a sorcerer cantrip. Finally, you gain proficiency in Wisdom saving throws, or Intelligence saves if you're already proficient with Wisdom saves. Knacks Starting at 6th level, you have a greater understanding of how to influence reality using psychic energy. You learn three knacks of your choice, which are detailed below. Knacks grant you a new ability you can use, or increase your strength in various ways. You learn an additional knack of your choice at 14th and 18th level. Each time you learn new knack, you can also replace one knack you know with a different one. Knacks: The following knacks are available for you to learn. * Adaptation: As an action, you can choose one of your known spells and spend a number of sorcery points equal to the spell's level to change it to a different sorcerer spell. The new spell must be the same level or lower than the one it replaced. Once you use this ability, you can't use it again until you finish a long rest, and the spell returns to what it originally was at the end of the long rest. * Dimensional Slide: As a bonus action, you can spend 2 sorcery points to teleport to an unoccupied space that you can see within 30 feet. * Disruptive Focus: Whenever you make an ability check with counterspell or dispel magic, you can spend 1 sorcery point to gain advantage on the check. * Dreamcatcher: Whenever you're forced to make a saving throw against an illusion spell, you can spend 1 sorcery point to gain advantage on the check. If you successfully disbelieve an illusion spell, you can spend a number of sorcery points equal to the spell's level as an action to try and take control of it. You make a Charisma check as if you were casting dispel magic, and on a success you become the owner of the spell as if you had cast it. If the spell requires concentration, you must concentrate on it or the spell ends. * Endurance: Whenever you're forced to make a concentration check, you can spend 1 sorcery point to gain advantage on the check. * Mental Strength: Whenever you make an Athletics check, you can spend 1 sorcery point to add your Charisma to the result of the check. You can choose to do this after you roll. * Mind Over Body: As a bonus action, you can spend 1 sorcery point to gain a number of temporary hit points equal to your Charisma modifier. * Psychic Weapon: As an action, you can spend 1 sorcery point to imbue a non-magical melee weapon you're holding with psychic energy. Until you complete your next long rest, you are proficient with the weapon, and it is considered magical for the purpose of overcoming resistance and immunity to non-magical damage. The weapon deals an additional 1d6 psychic damage on a hit, which increases to 2d6 at level 11 and 3d6 at level 17. The magical attributes function only when wielded by you. * See Magic: As an action, you can spend 1 sorcery point to see magical auras. For the next minute, you're treated as if you had cast detect magic, but without the need to concentrate. While this effect is active, you can use an action to touch a creature or object and spend 1 sorcery point, learning about it as if you had cast identify on it. * Shadow Meld: As a bonus action, you can spend 1 sorcery point to take the hide action. * Skim Mind: When you cast a spell that targets a single creature and you succeed on your attack roll or that creature fails its saving throw, you can spend 2 sorcery points to immediately also affect the creature as if you had cast detect thoughts on it. Unless you choose not to, you begin concentrating on detect thoughts. * Soulbind: When a creature within 30 feet of you drops to 0 hit points and doesn't die outright, you can spend 1 sorcery point as a reaction to determine whether that creature is stable or begins dying and has to make death saving throws. * Third Eye: By spending 2 sorcery points as an action, you can conjure a magical glowing eye on your forehead that lasts for 1 minute. While the eye is active, you are immune to blindness, and can divert your eyes from gaze attacks without suffering any penalties to attack. * Transposition: As an action, you can spend 2 sorcery points to choose any two creatures within 60 feet, other than yourself. The two creatures then teleport, switching places. An unwilling target may attempt a Charisma save against your spell save DC, foiling the attempt on a successful save. Signature Knack At 14th level, you've become practiced enough with your knacks that some are second nature to you. Choose one knack that you know. You reduce its sorcery point cost by 1 point, to a minimum of 0. You gain a second signature knack at 18th level, which must be a different one than you chose at 14th level. Mystic Surge Starting at 18th level, whenever you expend sorcery points to use a knack, you regain a number of hit points equal to your Charisma modifier.